Awkward
by kjay15
Summary: You'd think four friends each having a baby of their own at the same time would be a rare sight to see, right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, when I first started FanFiction I had a very popular story about not one, but two teen-pregnancies. Now, I welcome you to read the story that shall deal with not one, not two, not three, but FOUR teen-pregnancies. Yep, I'm THAT crazy. Of course, the odds of this happening between four friends are - I imagine - really rare. But here we are! Hopefully you'll give this crazy idea a chance, and maybe, if you like it, you could leave a review telling me what you thought. Alright, I'll quit my yapping, and let you read :)**

 **WARNING : This chapter contains three different sex scenes, but keep in mind this story is still rated T. They're not descriptive (in my definition, at least), but just warning you.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything involved with _Disney's Descendants_. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mal flashed her ghoulish-green eyes, staring blankly at the castle behind her. Her heart was beating fast, it almost felt like it would shoot right out of her chest. She curled her head into Ben's chest, hearing his fast heart beats too. They were still breathing heavily, and the fireworks continued to explode above them.

She looked down at her three best friends, who had since left their ending positions, and moved closer to each of their dance partners. Evie and Doug were holding hands, smiling comfortably at each other; Jay was pressed against the wall, steadily kissing down Audrey's neck; and Carlos had taken Jane off the stage, where they sat on the bench where she sat before, talking and laughing with each other.

"I love you..." Mal whispered into Ben's chest.

He mumbled back, "I love you, too..."

The party lasted several more hours, and by midnight, everyone was inside the castle. Apart from four former-villains, who were all crammed onto the bench Carlos had been sitting at with Jane.

"Our parents must be so angry with us," Evie stared up at the sky, her eyes sparkling with the moonlight.

Jay nodded, "But we don't have to deal with them. Fairy Godmother fixed the barrier before anyone else could escape..."

"I'll never have to fluff my mother's hair again, or hear her talk to that stupid stuffed-dog!" Carlos reveled in the thought, "We're finally, _finally_ free!"

Mal had draped her arms over her friends' shoulders, smiling with them, "Of course, I have to deal with mine. She's in a cage right now, probably craving some crickets..."

They all laughed, with Evie slowly standing up and walking towards the doors to the castle, "Well, I've got a Chem test on Monday, and it's Finals week, so-"

"Go study, E," Mal smiled at her, "I'll be there in a minute."

Their blue-haired friend disappeared inside, humming the lyrics of _Set It Off_ as she did so. Carlos left soon after, mumbling something about having to feed Dude, and the two former-villains were quick to go back inside too. Jay followed Carlos back to their dorm, while Mal tried catching up to Evie. Things were finally looking up for the four of them.

And it was only about time before something else had to come and try to take that away from them...

* * *

~ Five Months Later ~

Summer had come and gone, and it was a new year at Auradon Prep. Ben and Mal had since become quite a famous couple throughout Auradon, she's even become accustomed to being called _Queen Mal_ , despite not being even close to ready for marriage. She had just turned seventeen, and although _other_ princesses (if she was even qualified for that title) have gotten married even younger than that, she was not one of them. Did she plan on marrying Ben? Of course. Did she plan on marrying him as a teenager? Hell no.

Evie had an interesting summer, she had spent half of it with Doug, his father, and his six uncles. While spending the other half recovering with Carlos back at the castle, with Jane and Fairy Godmother. She couldn't do anything physical without singing along. And that didn't help when her and Doug wanted to kiss or do _other_ things in secrecy.

Jay went on a road-trip with some of the other Tourney guys, and spent a good fourth of the summer traveling from realm to realm. But the rest was spent with Audrey at her castle. The two of them spent a bunch of their time inside...

While Carlos had remained at the castle for the entirety of the summer, with Dude. He promised to stay and help upgrade the school's online programs, as well as to keep Fairy Godmother and Jane company. The two rarely had visitors during the summer, and it was nice to have someone new to talk to. And Evie showed up right in time for the classroom make-overs.

After a wave of new students joined Auradon Prep, and the Seniors had since graduated, the former-villains met a variety of new faces. Since they were all now Seniors themselves, with Carlos and Jane skipping Junior year due to their level of intelligence, they basically ran the school.

But that didn't stop them from getting into mischief...

After ditching practice, Ben made a visit to Mal to make-up for some stupid thing he did that she yelled at him for. They couldn't even remember what they were fighting about before the two of them were clawing at each other, kissing passionately as they fell onto the bed.

He slowly peeled off her lavender dress, admiring her as she unbuttoned his button-down shirt, and slowly slid off his belt. His tongue danced down her neck, moaning and cooing to her as she ran her hands through his golden-brown hair. His emerald-green eyes locked with hers, both of them panting heavily once they got to a steady rhythm. The bed creaked with every thrust, every beastly-groan, and every drop of sweat. She reached her blissful high seconds before he did, the two of them rocking their bodies as the last few thrusts left them exhausted.

Ben pulled out, falling beside her with a thud, his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, and his heart was still beating against his chest.

Mal curled up, resting her head against his shoulder as she let out her last few pants of breath. He gently kissed her forehead, gazing at the clock and realizing it was well past dinner time.

"What time will Evie be back?" Ben whispered into her ear, his eyelids weighing heavy on him. She shrugged her sweaty shoulders.

"Soon probably..."

* * *

Evie's admired Doug's boldness, he was the one who suggested sneaking off campus, and go and explore more of Auradon. But she hadn't remembered him being this wild since their last few days together during the summer.

She laid across the blanket strewn across the grassy field they were in, her smile growing when Doug pulled his sweater-vest over his head, and knelt down beside her.

They locked lips quickly, with her climbing on top of him as she lifted her dress. He unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants. Their moans were loud, hers growing higher with every inch she lowered. He gasped, now in a sitting position as he held onto her back, watching her ease onto his lap. Their sweaty foreheads touched, their eyes locked with each other's. Despite the initial discomfort for both of them, the two were both panting heavily at this point. Until he let out a sigh of relief as his eyed rolled to the back of his head. Evie bit her lip, continuously bouncing up and down until she had the same expression. They fell back onto the blanket, their arms wrapped around each other.

"W-Warn me, next time..." She huffed, smiling at him.

He smiled with her, "Sorry."

* * *

After practice, Jay singled out Audrey in the hallway, gently pulling her along until they were alone in the corridor. He flashed his signature smirk, while she gave him her signature stare. The two of them quickly disappeared inside his bedroom.

She stripped down in front of him, slowly climbing into his lap on the bed, their heated kiss lasting several minutes while he unclasped her bra and she unbuttoned his shirt.

Both of them were soon topless, and she was working her way down his chest, giving him pepper kisses along his chest and stomach, before she pulled down his pants. His moans of pleasure were low, not wanting anyone from the hallway to listen in. But she soon straddled him, and his hands wondered down to the small of her back, holding her close as she lowered herself down.

They panted, with him kissing down his shoulder to soothe her. She dug her nails into his back, moaning out his name with every thrust upwards he made.

Failing to be quiet, the two of them practically hollered each other's names as they finished. She fell onto his chest, sweat dripping down as she gave more pepper kisses before pulling off of him.

He smiled at her as she got redressed, she barely gave him a kiss bye, before leaving.

* * *

Carlos and Jane were alone in the library (shocker), the two of them were studying together. Things were still awkward between them after their first kiss a few nights before, and they didn't know the right words to say to each other.

But that didn't stop them.

"I-I like you, Jane..." Carlos mumbled, "A lot..."

She looked up from her Physics textbook, "I like you, too."

"Then why is everything so weird between us?" He asked, his chocolate-eyes staring into her ocean-blue. She gave a gentle shrug, "I don't know..."

Carlos bit his bottom lip, before he slowly began to lean forward. She knew what he was doing, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him front going any further.

"I don't wanna kiss," Her voice was low, almost whisper-like.

"Then what'd you want to do?" He asked blankly. Her eyes diverted to the Health room across the hall, outside the doors of the library. He followed her gaze, turning around and seeing the sign. He remembered what this week was; it was Sex-Ed week.

He turned back to her, and she was steadily looking at the palm of her hands.

"Jane?" Carlos led her chin up with his index finger, "D-Do you wanna have sex?"

When she started to nod, Carlos took her by the hand, and led her behind the bookshelves in the far end of the library. He gave her a gentle smile, "Will this do?"

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Evie blinked back the tears in her eyes, reading the fifth pregnancy test she had taken. All five of them were positive. This couldn't be happening. This was just some twisted dream she needed to wake up from fast. She couldn't be pregnant. She had just started her Senior year, she couldn't be pregnant.

"Did you fall in or something?!" Mal beat against the door, "Hello? Evie?!"

The blue-haired girl quickly wiped away the fallen tears, no longer caring about the ruined make-up that ran down her cheeks. She threw the sticks into the trash can, quickly piling tissues above them before she unlocked the door.

Mal nearly fell on top of her from resting on the door, "E? What's wrong?" Mal followed her clearly distraught best friend to the door.

"I'm fine," Evie muttered, staggering out into the hallway. "I-I need to find Doug..."

"Wait, Evie-" Mal began, but her best friend had already disappeared down the hallway. She knew something wasn't right, if it hadn't been obvious enough. So, being the loyal friend she was, she searched the bathroom for any evidence of Evie's behavior.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw them, piled under a wad of tissues in the trash can. Five, she counted, five pregnancy tests, and all of them were positive...

Then, as the wave of realization hit her, she gently touched her stomach.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

 **So... Make sure you tell me what you think in the comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So we meet again... My craziness has rubbed off on you, hasn't it?**

 **Perfect. Because this crazy idea just got a second chapter, and I couldn't be more thrilled! Now it's time for you and I to delve deeper into our favorite former-villains stories. Last time, Evie left to go find Doug to (hopefully) tell him she was pregnant. Then, Mal - who knows what's up - feels something off. Something different. But could her hunch be right?**

 **Of course we know, but what's a story without a little fun?**

* * *

Mal hesitated, eyeing the stick in her hand. Was she really gonna do this? It's not like her and Ben hadn't had sex before... And she would usually check after a few weeks just to be sure. But this time was different, she knew her best friend was harboring a little rugrat, but could she be as well?

 _No_ , Mal thought, _I can't be a mother. I'd be awful at it. Sure, I'll probably - hopefully - be better than my own mother. But... I can't be. I'm only seventeen. I'm not even remotely close to any engagement, or anything like that._

She grunted, wedging the small stick between her legs and...

"Oh, shit."

Her eyes darted from the small stick, and back to the box it came in.

"It's positive..." She mumbled, "It's freaking positive..."

The shock took a little while to set in, for Evie it took a mere ten seconds before she went crazy and took four other tests. How she had enough pee for four other tests was beyond Mal. She was too preoccupied with her own pregnancy problems.

And she thought life in Auradon would be a piece of cake after defeating her mother.

 _How the hell am I supposed to tell Ben he's going to be a father... Oh my God. I'm gonna be the mother of a prince or princess. If someone went back in time when I was on the Isle, and said that to me, I'd probably slap them. Actually, I'd spit in their face, kick them in the crotch, and feed them to the alligators that surrounded the island. Oh, how I've changed._

She let out a heavy sigh, still trying to figure out what her feelings should be. Should she be scared? Happy? Sad? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was pregnant, and that she had to tell Ben.

* * *

"Doug, I need to talk to you..." Evie was in tears when she found him eating lunch alone at a table.

"What's wrong?" Doug held her hand, "Did something happen?"

She nodded, wiping away the tears rolling down her chin. "I'm... P-Pregnant..."

He froze. His hands tightened around hers, and he blinked a few times. She knew that look. It was fear. His face had gone white, and he couldn't unlock his eyes from her teary ones.

"Pregnant?" He managed to choke out the word. She nodded.

Evie let out a sigh, feeling the load fall off her shoulders. He knew. But her chest tightened at the fact that he knew. But she didn't know what he would do with the information. He wouldn't leave her? Yell at her? Blame her? Right?

"A-Are we keeping it?" His voice was on the line of a whisper.

She blinked steadily, her hand curling around her stomach. Despite being impossible, she felt like everyone saw the bump that wasn't there. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Despite no one but Doug paying any attention.

"You're not mad?" Her voice was low, too. Her cheeks burned a heavy pink, and were coated in her now-drying tears.

"Why would I be mad? I mean, it's a baby. _Our_ baby." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her frame, and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Evie. And our baby."

A smile tugged at the sides of her mouth, before she leaned into his shoulder.

"I love you, and our baby, too." She whispered.

Her breathing had calmed, and the color had come back to Doug's cheeks. They kissed, and hugged again, both of them now shedding tears of joy.

"We're gonna be parents..." Doug cooed into her ear. Evie nodded graciously, "Parents."

* * *

Audrey gripped the rim of the toilet, her hair was in knots, her face was a gross-kind-of-green, and she looked like she belonged on the Isle with her tattered-clothes, and awful appearance. No one would guess she was princess.

"Jay!" She yelled. He came quick, seeing his girlfriend hunched over the bowl of the toilet.

"Again?" He sighed, she nodded, before throwing up her insides for the umpteenth time. The stench was enough to make Jay gag, but he pulled through, and held her hair back.

That inkling feeling that something _else_ was going on besides her just being sick came to mind more than once. But he brushed it off every time. She couldn't be... His father had told him that he was basically a miracle (if that's the right word), and how he would would never become a father because of, well, genetics. Sure, he's practiced many, many, _many_ times and he's not a father. But miracle or not, this wasn't the average flu.

"Babe, are you sure you don't wanna take-"

"I'm not pregnant!" She bellowed from inside the bowl, "Everything is planned out!"

She pulled her head out, smearing the gunk from her lips with a towel, before continuing. "I'm getting married when I'm twenty. Having my first kid when I'm twenty-three, and my second kid at twenty-six. My husband will be rich, a prince. And we'll have a castle. A big one."

Although Jay felt a little hurt he wasn't apart of her 'plan', even stating she would marry an actual prince. Which he was nothing close to. He nodded along.

Why he dated her, he'll never know. The sex was good. He originally thought that was enough.

Clearly, she thought different. And he was beginning the think the same.

* * *

Carlos peered through the bookshelves, eyeing Jane at the other side of the library. She was gazing at baby books. Ever since the two of them 'connected' three weeks before behind a bookshelf Carlos was standing a few feet from, she hadn't spoken one word to him. Every time he offered to walk her to class, or asked to hold her hand, or even asked if she or her mom needed help fixing a computer; she would shake her head no, and disappear.

He didn't hurt her that night, he made sure of that. It was his first time, too. Both of them barely knew what they were doing, Carlos used techniques Jay informed him of after he hooked up with Audrey, or what he learned from the internet, which was a lot broader than the two channels he got back on the Isle.

He didn't ditch her right after, he walked her back to her dorm, and even made plans to walk Dude together the next morning. She never showed.

And after checking up on her, she got her roommate to tell him that she wasn't feeling well.

But she showed up in class a few hours later. And when he tried talking to her then, she fled, acting like she did back when he and his friends were villains. And that didn't sit well with him. He didn't want the first girl he's ever really liked to hate him. Especially after the two of them had sex.

"Jane?" His voice was low, and he cringed when she jumped, whirling around to face him.

She paused, immediately dropping the book down to their feet. It was a 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' book. And his jaw dropped. While her's clenched.

"S-Surprise?" She gave a weak smile. His eyes wondered up to hers, "I-I'm kind of, y-you know, pregnant."

Carlos nodded along, before his legs caved in and he fumbled down to the ground. Yep, he was out cold. Jane basically screeched his name, alerting several students and a few teachers, who immediately went to fetch the nurse.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, make sure you tell me what you thought in the comments, and I hope to you see you again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So three out of the four former-villains know of their potential progeny. Each had their own reactions, ranging from hugs and kisses to full-on fainting.**

 **Yep, welcome to my crazy little world.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any suggestions for what I should add to this story, please leave them in the review :) Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Mal pushed past the crowd forming outside the infirmary, before sliding inside. She spotted her white-haired friend on one of the beds, his eyes closed and his chest rising up and down slowly. Evie, Doug, Ben, and Jane were all standing a few feet away.

"What happened?" Mal cut into their conversation.

Jane was in tears, and Evie and Doug were holding hands. Ben was the only one who greeted the purple-haired girl with a smile.

"He fainted," Doug stated, "In the library."

"What made him faint?" Mal asked, glancing back at Carlos. He looked like he was sleeping, just like any other day. When she heard about it she feared he may have hit his head or something, but he looked fine. For the most part.

They all looked at Jane, who was steadily chewing her nails and eyeing the floor.

"She won't tell us," Evie cut in, "It's a secret, apparently."

The daughter of Maleficent nodded, "Okay. Fine. It's between Carlos and her."

Ben nodded with her, "What could possibly make Carlos faint?"

 _I've got something,_ Mal thought, she hesitantly raised her hand to her stomach, before eyeing Evie's. _Does Doug know? Surely, he has to know. She went to go find him, and they're both here, holding hands, acting all lovey-dovey. Should I tell Ben now? No, not in front of everybody... That's a disaster waiting to happen._

"Mal?" A hand waved in her face, and she whirled around to see Jay, "What happened to Carlos?!"

"He fainted."

Jay nodded, "I realized that. I mean, what made him faint?!"

Mal shrugged, turning to Jane, "Ask her."

The girl went wide-eyed when Mal ratted her out, Jay stepped closer to her, "Jane? What made Carlos faint?"

"I-I... Uh..." Her voice got all squeaky, and it irritated the former-villains to no end. Jay finally told her to stop, and that he'll get it out of his friend when he wakes up. This didn't help with Jane's tears.

Ben and Mal stepped off to the side, with Mal's eyes going back from Evie and Doug. The two of them were going to be parents, and apparently, so were her and Ben. Her mind was still trying to process whether or not she should be scared or upset.

She's both really, she's scared about being a horrible mother. Like her own. And she's upset that this couldn't have happened maybe _after_ her and Ben were married. When they were out of high school, and ruling the Kingdom.

Then a striking realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

A memory; someone had told her that royal children born outside of marriage, would have problems if one day they were to rule. Basically, it's a whole mess that Mal didn't even want to listen to in history class, but now it's a whole mess Mal didn't want to live through.

"Shit," Mal cursed loudly, unaware of how loud.

The room grew silent, and she went wide-eyed, "Oh. Sorry."

Ben let out a worried chuckle, while the others went on with their business, "Is everything alright?" His hands were grazing her arms.

She nodded, "I-I'm... fine. It's just... I might be..."

Their emerald-eyes locked together, and she let out a gentle sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

She didn't expect to look back up into his gaze and see tears. She didn't expect to see a glowing smile that showed off his dimples. She didn't expect him to haul her up into his arms and twirl her around like some kind of princess. She didn't expect the kiss he gave her, or when he took her hands and pulled them up to his chest.

"A baby?" He whispered softly, not wanting the others - who had watched the whole ordeal, and were completely oblivious - too see.

Mal nodded, the tears now stinging her eyes, too.

 _How in the world is he so happy? And you know, not petrified?!_

"We're having a baby..." She mumbled back, pressing her forehead against his.

Jay was the first to ask, "What's going on? Why are you both happy all of a sudden?"

"Do we...?" Ben turned to Mal, who shook her head. Not yet.

"I was just telling Ben I got an 'A' on a test. No biggy. He just get's excited." Mal lied, giving a smile to her friends, looking back at Ben, who was nodding with her.

Thankfully, Carlos started to stir awake, mumbling something about Jane. Everyone flocked to him, Evie took his hand, waiting as his eyes focused. A nurse had come in and flashed a light in his eyes, telling him where he was and what had happened.

"J-Jane." Carlos blinked, "Where's Jane-"

"I'm right here," the girl said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, seeing the tears she continued to blink back; and everyone was staring at him. He didn't like it.

"What made you faint?" Jay was quick to ask.

Carlos sighed, still looking at Jane. His head still hurt, and he really wishes he could go back to sleep and pretend it was all a dream. He bit his lip, determined not to spill the secret.

"I-I don't know. Dehydration?"

Mal gasped loudly, she had noticed something was off. Her eyes glowed green, the magic trickling through her veins. She felt the same way when she had that inkling she was pregnant, and when Evie was too. She felt a third one.

And she was pretty positive it _wasn't_ Ben, Doug, Carlos, or Jay.

She glared at Jane, and back to Carlos. Both were looking back at her, as well.

 _You've got to be kidding me... THREE OF US?!_

...And then Audrey stumbled inside, claiming she needed Jay. And the feeling washed over Mal all over again. Someone _else_ was pregnant, too.

She looked at Audrey, and back to Jay.

 _Well, shit._

* * *

 **Sorry for the extended wait between chapters, and I'm sorry for such a short chapter too. But hopefully you enjoyed, and hopefully you'll stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Since your here, I assume you like this story enough to keep reading. And for that, I thank you.**

 **I guess we're all a little crazy ;P**

 **This chapter will focus on Jay and Carlos more than Mal and Evie, but fret not, the girls will shine more next chapter. And even though they are still extremely early in their pregnancies, ideas for names wouldn't be horrible. But I'm not promising I'll pick any of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jay sank his face into his hands, hearing Audrey sob from inside the bathroom. The three tests in front of him were proof that Mal was right. He was going to be a father, and Audrey a mother. She downright refused, stating she wasn't pregnant, before calling her a bitch. Mal responded by murmuring something about hormones.

Audrey left with Jay, grabbing pregnancy tests before leaving the infirmary and heading straight to her room.

"...Babe?" He whispered through the door. She'd been in there for nearly an hour, and the sobbing had stopped for a few minutes already.

He heard her choke back another sob, and his own eyes were burning with tears already. The idea of being a father scared him to no end. But after years of getting told his genetics simply prevented him any offspring of his own, he couldn't help but grow a smile thinking about the little bundle of joy he'd be carrying around in about nine months.

Although he knew nothing about kids, and dreaded the thought of countless sleepless nights they were sure to endure. His stomach still fluttered with happiness.

Then he heard the sound of Audrey puking.

She definitely didn't feel the same.

"D-do you need anything, babe?" Jay asked through the door. He ran his hand through his hair while his other had pulled off his beanie.

She responded with a kick to the door. He took that as a no.

* * *

Fairy Godmother was in tears, as was Jane. Carlos had stiffened up, sitting nervously in the chair across from her desk. The pit in his stomach didn't help, either. He prayed Fairy Godmother wouldn't yell at him, or threaten to send him back to the Isle because he had the audacity to touch her daughter, to take her virginity and get her pregnant.

To his surprise, he got a gentle hug.

He didn't know Fairy Godmother had even gotten up from her chair, and now she was hugging him. Her arms stretched around his back, whispering that it was okay.

"Mom?" Jane wiped away her tears, "W-what do we do?"

Carlos felt the warm presence pull away, looking at her daughter with a compassionate smile. A smile Carlos had never once seen his own mother show him. The only time she ever smiled was when she was draped head to toe in furs, or when the danced around Hell Hall after Carlos spent the weekend on all-fours trying to scrub down the floors.

"Do you want to keep it?"

Jane glanced between her mother and Carlos.

"I-I don't know..." Her cheeks blossomed red, looking down at her stomach. Carlos bit down on his lip, he didn't know what he wanted to do, either.

"Carlos?" The teen turned to Fairy Godmother, "What do you want to do?"

His stomach churned for what seemed like the tenth time today. He could feel more tears forming, and his cheeks burning with heat much like Jane's. Carlos fidgeted with the cushion of the chair, eyeing the ground as he spoke, "I w-want to keep it."

Jane's hands were draped over her belly, almost as if she was sizing herself.

"Do you feel like you're responsible enough to raise and support a child?" Fairy Godmother took a seat next to the de Vil. Her tears had dried up, and she had a serious face. How she remained so regal and authoritative when dealing with something that could very well determine the fate of her unborn-grandchild was beyond Carlos.

"I'm f-fifteen," He choked out. "I don't have any money. And I'm not even old enough to drive..."

Fairy Godmother sighed, "But would you love this baby? Would you do anything for this baby?"

Carlos nodded, without question.

"Jane?" Fairy Godmother had given a warm smile to the boy, before turning to her daughter, "Would you love this baby? Do anything for this baby?"

She blinked back the tears, "Of course I would."

Hearing it almost made Fairy Godmother tear up once again, she stood up, "Then, I'm sure with a lot of help and hard work, you two can be wonderful parents. That is, if you want to keep it." She turned back to her daughter, who had yet to answer that daunting question.

Jane looked at Carlos, seeing his chocolaty-eyes enveloped in tears made the butterflies in her stomach tingle. She could do this. _They_ could do this.

"I want to keep it, too."

* * *

Ben and Mal stood in front of the former-King and Queen, who still looked as regal and royal as ever. Belle was in her captivating, golden dress; while Adam stood in his usual-blue suit, laced with golden cufflinks and stitchings.

"Mal, are you sure?" Belle asked cautiously.

The purple-haired girl nodded, "The test was positive."

"Are you two getting married?" Adam raised his head, catching the couple off guard.

"Adam-" Belle began.

The former-King sighed, "I'd rather just straight-up ask and not beat around the bush... It's a simple question."

Ben looked down at Mal, who's eyes had sank down to her stomach, caressing it gently. Belle gave her son a sympathetic look, "It doesn't matter if they get married or not."

"It matters," Adam stated, "If word gets out that the King is having a child out of wedlock, they'll be controversy, exposure. Some might not even consider the baby to be an heir to the thrown."

"Well, even so, it's still the people of Auradon who get to vote on the next King or Queen. Ben's only King because he won the election due to his vast knowledge of the kingdom, and because _everyone_ loved him. He's the poster-child for goodness, after all. This baby won't be-" Belle quickly silence herself after saying that.

Mal froze, and Ben quickly stepped in front of her, "Mom, Dad, that's enough. We are having this baby, and I don't care if it's not a true 'heir' to the throne or not. I don't care if they're the next King or Queen, Auradon's people get to decide that. Not us."

"Yes, Ben. We're sorry. It's just... a lot to worry about." Adam took hold of Belle's hand, "And we'll support every decision you and Mal make."

Belle smiled, "B-but before any choices are made... d-do you already gave Godparents in mind?"

* * *

Jay dabbed the wet washcloth across Audrey's forehead, watching as she slept peacefully. He'd finally gotten her to stop crying (exhaustion took over), and she fell asleep.

His smile was small, but is was still a smile. He was going to be a father.

Audrey and him were gonna be parents to a beautiful child. He wouldn't dare tell anyone this, but he was already thinking of names. None happened to jump out a him as he merely glanced at a baby-naming book he swiped from the library.

Most of the names were too goody-two-shoes for his taste.

There was a small knock at the door, and Jay was met with Carlos' gaze after opening it.

"I figured you'd be here..." The white-haired boy's voice was low, "Is Audrey feeling better yet? Is she still throwing up?"

Jay pointed at the bed, and Carlos peeked inside. Audrey was still sleeping, stirring a little when they started talking but was still snoring. Jay loved her snores, figuring it was ironic when her mother was under a cursed sleep and didn't make a sound.

"How's Jane?" The ex-thief had turned back to Carlos.

Carlos gave a small smile, "She's fine. Fairy Godmother told me I should be getting some rest since I _fainted_ earlier today."

"You should, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks."

Jay snickered, "Can you believe it? Us- you, me, Evie and Mal: parents."

"I try not to think of how rare that should be." Carlos tugged at his jacket, "Maybe they'll all be born on the same day, too. That'd be pretty funny."

"So do you want a boy or girl?"

"Oh, I have no clue."

"Me neither." Jay fumbled with his beanie, "S-so... I didn't even know you knew about sex..."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Jay, you've been my roommate for over a year, and I grew up on the Isle. I know about sex."

"But what about babies?"

"Oh, shut up."

Jay snickered, "Just kidding. I hardly know anything about babies, either."

"You and Audrey will make great parents." Carlos flashed a smile, and gradually waited for the same reassurance. Jay only snickered again.

"Thanks, and you and Jane... will get there, eventually."

Carlos rolled his eyes before punching the former-thief in the shoulder. "Shut up."

* * *

 **Quick Note : I have thought of last names for all the characters (main ones, anyway). Tell me what you think of them in the reviews.**

 _Mal Spellings (Get it?) & __Benjamin "Ben" Beaumont_

 _Evie Grimstorm & __Doug Dwarfenstein_

 _Carlos de Vil & __Jane Godmother_

 _Jay Nejem & __Audrey Rosenberg_

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry these chapters are so short, I'll try and make them longer. But hopefully you enjoyed, and make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my gosh. You're still reading this?! THANKS!**

 **This story's getting more and more popular with every chapter, and I'm honestly super blessed to have such awesome (and crazy!) readers, thank you!**

 **So everything's all out in the open now regarding the pregnancies. What happens as a result of that... well you'll see. Maybe.**

 **Also, thank you for all the name suggestions :) And thanks for the support on the last names, you guys really seemed to like Doug's last name the best: Dwarfenstein.**

 **Alright, I'll shut up now. Enjoy :)**

 **WARNING: The beginning of this chapter contains somewhat descriptive SEX! This story will have it from time to time, but I'll give you a warning in the beginning. It's not majorly descriptive (I'm trying to keep this story rated T) and it shouldn't offend anyone. But if it does, I'm sorry.**

* * *

~ One Week Later ~

"For what it's worth, I think you'd make an excellent head cheerleader." Jay smiled at Audrey, feeling her heavy breaths in his ear. She straddled him, coddling his hips with her own as she took in his words and matched them with even louder moans. His hands wondered up her bare back, taking in the sight of her naked body against his own. She bounced, he bucked upwards, pants of pleasure as they inched closer and closer to climax filled the room.

Sweat lingered on their bodies, her hair tangled with his when she planted pepper kisses up and down his chest and neck. Her hands and nails dug into his back, holding tighter and tighter as her huffs and moans grew and grew.

"S-shit!" She grunted, feeling that blissful feeling of finally reaching the end.

Jay moaned with her, letting the castle hear their screams and know of their sins. They peeled off each other minutes later, their chests felt heavy and their heads lulled back and forth, fighting the sleepy sensation that seeped through their bodies.

"Wanna... spend... the night...?" whispered Jay, gaining his breath. She pulled her bra off of Carlos' sheets (flung there by accident in their heat of passion) and fiddled with it until it was on her comfortably. She shook her head, and searched for her underwear. Jay smirked as his eyes found the hot pink-laced thong that crept out from under Carlos' bed, next to her foot.

"I-I've got some h-homework I need to... do..."

Jay nodded, now flexing his arms as they lifted up behind his head. He smirked again when her eyes lingered on his sweaty chest, the one her own was bearing against minutes more, still patterned with claw-marks and bruises she'd gifted him the past few nights.

Her foot grazed against her underwear, and she eagerly scooped it up and put it on.

"Besides, Carlos... h-he'll be back in, what, an hour or two...?" She watched him shrug off the question.

"Nothin' he ain't seen before."

Audrey rubbed her hand against her belly, forgetting how Carlos and Jane were in the same situation. She wondered if Jane, or Mal and Evie for that matter, were dealing with the same sexual hormones she craved. She and Jay were merely scratching itches every night, nothing more, nothing less.

In her mind, they weren't even a couple anymore. Just friends with benefits, and a lasting con of one of those "benefits" was inside her right now. Growing. Living. Surviving.

Jay didn't know what they were. He considered her as his girlfriend, but he knew she didn't feel that way. And he certainly didn't feel that the growing baby inside of her was a _con_ , as she liked to say.

But they were gonna be parents; a princess and an ex-villain. What would that make their child? Would that determine anything? After all, wasn't becoming good just showing the fact that they, who were born and bred to be the next generation's villains, didn't have to be who their parents wanted them to be? They had a choice, and they chose the right one.

But that still didn't change the fact almost everyone still treated them with distrust, some still feared, whispered, and avoided them.

They were the villain's spawn.

And Jay didn't want that for his child. He didn't want them to know that feeling.

"I should get going," Audrey's voice brought Jay back from his thoughts. She was pulling her jacket over her sundress. "Goodnight."

"Night..." He muttered back, watching as she left the room. He sighed, and looked at the messy sheets he laid in, _they smelled like sweat and sex_. Again.

* * *

Mal chewed on her bottom lip, watching in agonizing pain as chef after chef brought out delicious and mouth-watering food. They even had _strawberries_. But "Baby-Beast," as Ben liked to call it, wasn't interested.

She shook her head sadly, trying to contain the tears as the strawberries disappeared.

So far, she hated being pregnant with a passion. And that didn't help with the feeling of her ending up like her mother; who was an awful mother.

"Why is this baby torturing me?" Mal gasped, "Is this my punishment for having sex? Getting pregnant?"

Ben smiled, his emerald-eyes gazed into her own, "We'll find something both you and the baby like."

"The baby likes spicy foods. I _hate_ spicy foods. This baby is trying to kill me."

"Mal, sweetheart, you know the baby's not trying to kill you. You're it's mother, and it's just hungry. Besides, I don't understand why you don't just eat a taco or something..."

The daughter of Maleficent nearly slapped the King of Auradon.

 _You don't know what you're talking about!_

"Just, zip it."

"But-"

"Zip it!"

Ben slumped back in his chair with a heavy sigh, and Mal cursed under her breath. Her hand ran from one side of her stomach to the other. She felt like she was a million pounds, and everyone could see (it didn't help that people stared at her, regardless) her nonexistent baby bump. Sometimes she _really_ hated being the "Queen-to-be."

That's what the Auradon Newspaper called her, at least.

 _"READ ALL ABOUT IT: AURADON'S QUEEN-TO-BE IS CARRYING KING BEN'S BABY!"_

It just wasn't fair that Evie, Jane, or Audrey weren't getting the same media-affection. Evie took it especially hard when her name only appeared in a sentence or two of a four-page article about the King and his Queen-to-be. While Audrey was mentioned at least once every few paragraphs, known as the "pregnant girl who Ben dumped," and Jane was merely added at the end, "Fairy Godmother is a soon-to-be Fairy God _grand_ mother!"

Mal couldn't wait to get her hands on whoever worked those stupid newspapers and magazines.

"Oh, there you are!" Carlos barged into the room, with Dude trotting along behind him.

"What...?" Mal pulled herself to her feet, "Is Jane okay?"

He nodded, "But I have a problem. Jane's kinda... well, h-hormonal. She's, like, being _really_ mean one second, and the other, she's a sobbing mess. Jay's got it easy, all he has to do is have sex!"

Ben chuckled, "He must be exhausted, then."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Carlos, this is what being pregnant is like. There's lots and lots of tears, yelling, sex... and you need to be prepared for it. Did you just abandon Jane to come complain to us...?"

"No," Carlos scoffed, "give me some credit. I waited until she fell asleep. Like a gentleman."

He flashed a toothy-grin, and received a green-eyed eye roll from the both of them. Ben had stood up, and wrapped his arm around Mal's shoulders, "A gentleman would stay with his pregnant girlfriend even when she's asleep."

"Oh, please. I saw you hiding from Mal in the hallway yesterday."

Ben glared at the smaller boy, _God dammit, Carlos!_

Mal sneered, "Oh... really?" Her eyes sized Ben up, before she tugged his arm off her shoulders, "Thanks for the entail, Carlos."

"Y-yeah... thanks, Carlos..." Ben gave a scared smile, and continued to glare daggers at the son of Cruella de Vil. "I'll be sure to return the favor, someday."

"Well, I really should be going-" Carlos turned his heels, and started for the door, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of... _that_." His hand motion referred to the death-glare Mal was giving Ben.

Once he was gone, Mal burst into tears.

"Hormones..." Ben muttered, before getting punched in the gut.

* * *

Evie smoothed out her dress, and looked at herself in the mirror; she looked stunning. Her hair was in a braid that curled over her shoulder, and she looked like she could be a model. The dress was her tightest one, and she _needed_ to be seen in it at least one last time before her baby bump came in.

Mal was off someplace with Ben, and she could hear Jay and Audrey's "screams of pleasure" all the way from his room. So, she didn't plan on paying them a visit until tomorrow. Just in case.

"Perfect," she smiled at herself, giving a little twirl as she cradled her purse in her hands. She couldn't wait to have dinner with Doug in the city, it seemed like the last time they had a special date was a few nights after Ben's coronation. He'd taken her out to get her mind of Finals week, and of course, one thing led to another...

Long story short: Evie lost her virginity in the bathroom of the Pristine Pizza Palace.

At least she didn't lose it in some crummy old library layered in years of dust.

(Ahem, Carlos.)

"Knock knock," a voice called through the door. Evie smiled, and gave one final twirl before eagerly turning the handle, and nearly ripping the door from it's hinges.

She _desperately_ needed a night out.

"You don't have to say, 'Knock knock,' Doug." She leaned through the threshold and kissed his cheek. He held out a bouquet to her, his cheeks blossoming almost as red as the roses he brought.

"Well, someone's a gentleman," Evie added, taking the bouquet and setting them in an already-prepared empty vase. (Doug liked to bring flowers.)

"You look gorgeous," Doug held out his hand. " _Better_ than a princess."

"I know," Evie grinned, "I'm the Queen."

They both giggled as she linked arms with him before shutting the door behind her. They kissed each other's cheeks, and continued down the corridor.

Date Night was always fun in their book.

Especially at Pristine Pizza Palace.

* * *

"I'm not gonna lie, Carlos. You look awful." Jay laughed when Carlos entered the room, his clothes stained with dirt and grass and his hair having mulch and twigs sticking out from the vast sea of white and black curls.

"I fell," He admitted, "It wasn't my proudest moment."

"Did you get lost in the woods or something? How the hell did you get covered head to toe in dirt and twigs...?"

Carlos huffed as he plopped down on his bed, quick to kick his shoes off and rub his aching feet. "That," he pointed at Dude, "decided to run away into the woods when it's almost pitch black outside. He probably spotted a squirrel or something "

Jay laughed again, seeing Dude bow his head in shame.

"He might of been making a mad dash for freedom," The ex-thief smiled.

"Shut up. I'm tired and my feet hurt. I just wanna lie down." He fell back onto his pillow, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"And what's Jane doing right now?"

Carlos shrugged, "Either sleeping, eating, or crying."

"So while you're getting some beauty sleep, Jane's all alone..."

"Don't try to guilt trip me!" Carlos huffed, "She could be sleeping."

"Or all alone crying."

The son of Cruella de Vil sighed, "Why? WHY?! Why do you have to make me feel bad?!"

"It's my job, snowflake." Jay grinned, "You might wanna hurry."

Carlos pulled himself out of the bed, and gave himself a once-over in the mirror, he looked like he'd rolled around in dirt for a couple hours.

(He only did that once!)

"I'm at least gonna take a shower, first." Carlos pulled open his dresser and pulled out his clothes, Jay was already texting Audrey, making sure she was fine and asking if she needed anything. Her answer was a no. "Gotta dress to impress," he added, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Not in my case," Jay snickered, "My clothes are off a minute after Audrey comes in. She couldn't care less."

"I didn't need to know that!" Carlos hollered back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry not a whole lot happened this chapter, (that'll change soon!), but hopefully it was enough to hold you over until the next update :)**


End file.
